


A MEETING IN THE DARK

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Maybe they're all just soft marshmallows, No Angst, Not Betaed, Or maybe they're not so much, Or rather a bit of fluff to come, They're all tough guys, This is the beginning of something, tagging is not my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: They are rivals.They need each other.Could this be the beginning of a new friendship? Or what?





	A MEETING IN THE DARK

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

The night was cold and humid. The streetlights up on the bridge floated in the thick mist that enveloped the four people waiting at the riverbank.

Two men and two women, all dressed in black, barely visible. Three of them scanned carefully their surroundings. The tallest man, calm, looked ahead at the bridge.

“Good night.” A voice sounded from exactly the opposite direction.

The youngsters, startled, turned towards it, steel weapons glinting in their hands.

“Didn’t we agree we’d meet unarmed, Alec?” The voice tsked.

A man became visible, apparently untouched by the fog.

“That was before last evening’s incident.” Alec stated grumpily.

“I had nothing to do with that.” The newcomer smiled warmly, and suddenly the gloomy place seemed to brighten up. “I’m a man of my word, Alexander.”

He stepped forward, a beam of light from the streetlamps falling directly over his face.

As handsome as Alec remembered, all styled hair, fashionable clothes and unblemished makeup.

Alec’s heart beat faster.

“How can we be sure it wasn’t you, Magnus?” He demanded.

“Setting fire to my adversaries’ premises? Not a wise move. My alibi is iron-proof anyway. Come on, Alexander. What swifter way would it be for you all to jump all over me?” He added a wink and a smirk to his words.

Alec thanked the darkness that hid his blushing. He’d check Magnus… his alibi later.

“Let’s cut with the pleasantries.” He grunted. “You have it?”

“Why else would I be here?” Magnus smiled innocently. “Shylock, please, the box.”

A young man stepped forward, carrying a wooden box.

“Simon!” A woman cried behind Alec. “You?”

“Sorry, Clary. This is my family now.” Simon shrugged apologetically at her.

Clary stormed out, fiery hair trailing behind.

“Wait!” The blond man accompanying Alec bolted after her.

Alec lifted his arms to the heaven in despair. His sister Isabelle came closer to him in support.

Simon gave Alec the box, and both siblings checked its contents.

“Thanks for giving our family heirloom back.” Isabelle smiled to Magnus.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back at her. “I also brought another gift. This one, for free.”

He motioned again, and a Hispanic man dragged a dark-haired woman forward.

“Camille here does have an appetite for fires. As well as for hoarding jewels not belonging to her.” He pointed to the carved box in Alec’s hands, then produced a flash drive. “I have recorded evidence of her malfeasances.”

Alec reached out, but Magnus withdrew his hand.

“What will I get in return?”

“Ask away.”

Magnus grinned.

“A date.”

“What?” Alec gasped.

“Tomorrow at seven, say?”

Isabelle smiled and dragged the gagged Camille up to their vehicle. Magnus’ companions left too.

Leaving them alone.

“How did you know?” Alec mused.

Magnus sighed, coming closer to him. He pressed the flash drive into Alec’s free hand. Then his hands clambered to Alec’s neck.

Their eyes locked.

Their lips met.

Alec moaned softly.

“See you tomorrow.” Magnus whispered over his mouth before disappearing in front of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at the #ficltetinstruments challenge. A real challenge, to keep it under 500 words! 😅
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤❤❤


End file.
